What Are You Afraid of?
by Blemery
Summary: This is just in Trish's view mostly about her, Sherry, and Trent. ummm....uh the rating might go up later not sure anyway umm yeah its just suppose to be fun ok suck at summaries
1. What are You so Afraid of

Disclaimer: I don't own Any of them oh but I guess Davey and Tommy our mine and Kevin and oh well that's more then you need to know.  
  
Summary: Well its just in Trish's POV and its about her relationships with her friends and such its all good anyway read read.  
  
"Trish," the teacher said to me, "Can you tell me the answer to the problem?" Slowly I pushed away from the table sure I wasn't as smart as Sam but I could certainly pull this off. Sherry bit her pencil she was concentrating.  
  
"Well see," I picked the dry eraser marker up and did the pre algvra but before I even finished the bell ran and everyone was out the door. Except Sam he wanted me to finish. So I did. Before I left the class.  
  
"Trish," Sherry ran over in a sing song voice, "We should totally get some gavva shakes and then hit the volleyball court." "Nuh uh I'm totally in the zone to surf," I explain tucking the loose hair behind my ears.  
  
"Oh you can't do it mate," Trent pulled along side of us he was still really hot but I think maybe he had his eyes set on Sherry or even Reg but not me. Nope he and I we were like family, he was the brother I never had. We talked about everything but mostly choice waves, "The surfs completely flat, just like yesterday and the day before and the day before."  
  
"Yes, but I really, really, really need to ride some waves and plan B is no longer cutting it. Three months Trent 3 months!" I said as if it was life or death and it was!  
  
"Chill Kitten chill," Trent smiled Sherry melted, "I miss the waves too you know that, but it happens and there is nothing we can do about it. But, if you want to try again I'll be happy to wait in the water with you for a nice swell."  
  
"There's nothing I can do about it there is nothing that I can do about it!" I stomp my foot, "well I'll have you know that not a bite of food will pass these lips until I ride a wave."  
  
Trent laughed, "uh-oh," Sherry said, "the last time you did that you went a week with out eating."  
  
"Did she?" Trent glanced at me, "Wahine is a bit stubborn is she?"  
  
"Yes, yes she is," Sherry explained.  
  
"Well then I wouldn't eat a bite of food until I ride a wave either," Trent grinned, "Is it a deal?"  
  
"Deal," we shook hands.  
  
"Hey if you're doing it too I wouldn't eat until you do," Sherry announced.  
  
"Sherry," Trent gave her a look, "you're far too dependent on food not to eat."  
  
"Duh it keeps me alive," Sherry defended.  
  
"But do you live to eat or eat to live," Trent quoted Sherry glared Trent patted her head. Sherry was taken less seriously then I was.  
  
"Well lets go," Trent smiled, "Surfs up girls."  
  
"Sweet," I grinned as we walked to the beach. Trent's house was closest to the beach I kept a board there, "surfboard!" I ran and hugged mine Trent laughed, "Did you miss me Mr. Board?"  
  
"Trish do you realize everybody has given up hope that waves will show up in the next four months we're wasting time. We could be tanning, skating, playing volleyball, getting guava shakes," Sherry whined.  
  
"You don't have to come," I said pulling my board down and heading out.  
  
"What am I going to do with you or Trent?" Sherry whined again trotting after us.  
  
"Eddie told Twister who of course told Otto that I was tacky," Trent said making Sherry smile she loved gossip.  
  
"You tacky Eddie goes around with that cape," Sherry was stunned, "That's like saying I'm tacky."  
  
"I think he said that too," I said.  
  
Sherry gasped as we passed a group of kids pressed around a booth by the Movie Theater, "Be an extra," a lady with a suit dress and bun stops the three of us, "Just sign up and be an extra in a movie."  
  
"Oh," Sherry squealed Trent and I looked at each other.  
  
"Be a Star," Sherry went to sign up.  
  
"Oh Trent I want to be a stay so I can be stuck up and big headed and be in a movie for five seconds," I fluttered.  
  
"Oh yes Trish but that would cut into my 15 minutes," Trent boasted.  
  
"Pays 100-500 dollars a scene," She said.  
  
"Well I'm hooked," I said.  
  
"You know it girl," Trent said walking over to the booth a right in the crowd parted he grabbed a sign up sheet, "Sherry, Trent and Trish," he filled it out for the three of us.  
  
I didn't think anything of the sign up after we hit the water no not waves water, "Where are they?" I sniff Sherry lied flat on her back Trent frowned too.  
  
"Just relax and catch some rays," Sherry was giving me advice on relaxing.  
  
"I do relax," I whine, "But not after a month and its been 3."  
  
Trent grinned splashing me, "Oh look Tommy's setting up a Rugby game."  
  
I look over, "Oh Davey's playing," I sigh, "My heart's melted."  
  
Trent laughs, "Hey the Rockets are playing too...want to join them?"  
  
"Fine, fine," I said, "But only because you like Reggie."  
  
"I do not," he blushed.  
  
Sherry looked over, "Yea you do. You think she's hot you want her body you want to be her boyfriend," Trent grew redder.  
  
"Haha you look like a radish," I paddled in, "Hey Tommy let us play."  
  
"You, Trent and Sherry?" he looked at Sherry, "Ok Otto's made it clear he wants Reggie Twist and Sam on his team."  
  
"Trish, you and Sherry come on our team," Davey said, "And Trent um..."  
  
"Kionni," Reggie squealed and ran over to him her gang followed.  
  
Trent sighed, "Oh Kionni you're so cool and great and hot," I mocked although Reg never said that...those were Cleo words.  
  
"You think that Trish?" Dave glanced at me I gulped of course not...I just shrugged, "Kionni play on our team."  
  
Kionni grinned and ran over Trent gladly joined the Rockets team standing as close to Reggie as possible, "Hey Kionni," Sherry nodded Tommy and her exchanged glances.  
  
During the first play I tackled Trent to the ground. He fumbled the ball Kionni grabbed it and was stopped short by Sam, "Get off me Trish."  
  
"Say please," I ruffled his hair.  
  
"Please," he grinned and I let him up. The next thing I knew I was tackled...the ball slipped from my hands Dave picked it up, "Trent!"  
  
"What?" he grins I laugh, "Get off you big monkey!"  
  
"MONKEY!" Twister ran away with the ball Reggie shook her head.  
  
"He's got problems, "Sherry commented.  
  
"Hey you leave Twist alone," Otto snapped. "Sure he's a little well strange but he's ours," Sam buried his face in his hands.  
  
"You can keep him," Sherry said.  
  
"My ball?" Tommy frowned Sherry went to soothe him.  
  
"Trent," Reggie walked over, "Do you...uh...would you...guava shake?"  
  
"I would love to go!" Trent sprang up.  
  
"Really?!" Reggie exclaimed, "I mean that's cool."  
  
"It is," he said leading her away.  
  
"Go get her champ," I said quietly.  
  
"Reg?" Otto cocked his head Sam stopped him.  
  
I looked into the ocean and sighed, "hey Trisha?"  
  
"Kionni," I roll my eyes.  
  
"Do you really think I'm hot?" Kionni grins and runs his fingers though his hair.  
  
"Uh," I stand up quickly, "Well uh..." I back away running into someone big and strong..."Dave?"  
  
"Want to spy on Trent?" he asked.  
  
I blushed was he asking me out of shakes, "Are you asking me out for shakes?"  
  
"Maybe, is that what you want?" He smiled I blushed harder looking at my feet.  
  
"Oh but Sherry," I glanced at her Dave followed my gaze.  
  
"Don't worry Tommy he'll give your ball back," her hand brushed his,  
  
"She looks busy," I said.  
  
"Then lets go," he said I grabbed my surfboard, "Hopeful?"  
  
"Yea," I blushed. Ok so yes guava shakes are food but Trent broke it and so I did. Besides Davey is so cute, "I'm going to try out for lacrosse this year."  
  
"Yeah Lacrosse is really cool," Especially with you in it I fluttered my eyes. I couldn't even see Trent or Reg. It was all right Trent, Sherry and I meet at my house for homework, gossip, and Monkees.  
  
"Here we come walking does the street we get the funniest looks from everyone we meet," the TV sang.  
  
"She said I had nice ice...what's that mean?" Trent asked sipping his soda.  
  
"Ice?" I look at Sherry.  
  
"Do you mean eyes?" Sherry said Trent shrugged and realized his mistake we laughed.  
  
"Oh this is the haunted house one," I sipped my Dr. Pepper. "I'm a pepper she's a pepper he's a pepper drink a Dr, Pepper and you can be a pepper too."  
  
"Stop Trish," Sherry hit me with a pillow, "Tommy practically cried today over a little ball complete turn off...back to the fish pond for me."  
  
"Reg and I totally hit it off I think she likes me," he said.  
  
"And your ice," I said Sherry laughed with me Trent blushed.  
  
"And Davey?" Sherry said.  
  
"Yeah Jones is the best," I said.  
  
"Not Davey Jones, Davey Woods," Sherry throws popcorn at me.  
  
"Great, but he just kept talking about himself," I sighed. Trent gave me a small smile.  
  
"Well maybe he was nervous he likes you that's clear," Sherry beamed at me.  
  
"Thanks Sherry," I said Trent stared at his Dr. Pepper, "Is it flat?"  
  
"No, it's great," Trent said we fell silent as we watched the show.  
  
Midway though I leaned over and whispered to Trent but Sherry heard still, "I think I love you so what am I so afraid of..."  
  
"Trish," Trent pushed me away, "you're not Keith partridge."  
  
"Keith partridge?" Sherry says we glance at each other, "You mean David Cassidy?" 


	2. The Kinda Girl I Could Love

Most the kids signed up to be extras but we needed some one to take us all. Trent's Mom is like the nicest person alive. She took us, I mean Trent, Sherry, Reggie, Sam, Twist, Otto, Eddie, Davey, Tommy, and me. It was an interesting trip. Tommy wouldn't talk to Twister and Sherry tried to avoid talking to Tommy. Reggie was embarrassed by Otto and Twist and extremely uncomfortable around Trent who got all tense and quiet when Reg looked over to him  
  
"Trent," I waved my hand passed his eyes, "Trent...Earth to Trent."  
  
"What is it Trish," Trent said slightly harsh.  
  
I frown, "Nothing," I look out the window Sherry sat in the front talking to Trent's Mommy. I sat next to Trent and he next to Eddie. Sherry wouldn't speak to Eddie because of the tacky thing. Then behind us Reggie Davey and Sam sat. Davey kept playing with my hair it was some what annoying. Tommy Otto and Twist sat in the way back facing back wards. They were completely isolated unless the 3 roared with laughter.  
  
"Trish," Trent frowned, "I'm sorry I am just so up tight." I nod, "Kitten don't be mad at me." He tried to look innocent, "Trish...hey hey with monkees people say we monkey around but were to busy singin to put any buddy down," I couldn't help but smile as he whispered in a singsong voice.  
  
"I just wanted to know what you wanted to get for lunch," I said.  
  
"Tacos Duh!" Trent said Davey ran his fingers though my hair, I gave a disgusted look and Trent removed Dave's hand.  
  
"How can you think about lunch," Trent asked, "We just had breakfast."  
  
"So I'm hungry" I told him.  
  
"No you're bored," Trent said I nodded.  
  
"Where here," Reg said as everyone pushed to the window. It took about 15 minutes to get in the gate then we waited and waited and waited. Every so often people were brought onto the lot.  
  
"When are we going to be stars?" Sherry sighed I shrugged.  
  
"Who knows, girlfriend," Trent said. We sat on some bleachers, "Tommy Dave even Eddie got in."  
  
Reggie floated over, "the guys got called," I moved over and she sat in- between Trent and I. Trent tensed up, "I think we'll go in next."  
  
"I hope so," Sherry said, "Tommy keeps staring at me."  
  
"I just want to surf," I sighed. Trent let out a laugh.  
  
"Ummm you four," The lady came out Sheryy and Reg squealed, "Come on then," the four of us passed Otto, Twist and Sam on the way in.  
  
The assistant scurried over, "Let's see yes yes boy over there girls sit at the table until Kevin says, 'What do you care...' then stand up throw food away and leave the set. Pretend you're talking." Then the director moved to the boy stand-ins. The three of us sat down I faced the two of them they wanted to see the actor, Kevin boring who cares about that stuck up freak. Everything went smoothly until we stood up. After three steps I slipped and tripped. Kevin caught me mid fall sigh it was so romantic he looked me in the eyes and asked, "You all right?" Was that my heart pound eeeee yes it was!  
  
"Yes, thanks," I blushed oh boy how embarrassing.  
  
"Cut," the director ran over, "That was amazing!" The director looked around, "Write her in the script as Joe's new attraction but not so big like here where Joe and Anna are fighting make her walk by make Joe watch her walk by. And here make her do a problem or something on the board and instead of paying attention to what Nick is saying watch her...What's your name?"  
  
"Trish" I answer confused the director seemed really excited but I was not quite sure what he just said.  
  
"Can you come back tomorrow...and stay to the end of the day?" he asked.  
  
"Well I...uh have to ask my mom," I said.  
  
"Everyone take lunch," The director had someone get Trent's Mom.  
  
"I'd be happy to stay in LA with you if your mom approves," Trent's mom says.  
  
"Really!" I gasped.  
  
"Yes it will be fun," she beamed brushing my hair behind my ear, "I'll just take the other guys home. You and Trent can stay on the lot I'll be back before five when the lot closes."  
  
"What about Sherry?" I glance at her she did not want to leave and I certainly did not want her to.  
  
"Sherry—can stay too," Trent's mom said, Sherry was jumping with excitement. Trent's Mom then left to take the other kids home.  
  
"This is so exciting Trish," Trent smiled for me.  
  
I shrugged, "It's not that big of deal."  
  
"It's so a big deal," Sherry twinkled her eyes as they began to pick out clothes for me.  
  
My character did not have a name she was just 'Joe's attraction,' in the end it was suppose to look like we would get together eventually. Kevin was a great actor he did everything right. People said I was a natural. I did the whole in the hall at school walking passed Joe and his nagging girlfriend thing. The movie was about relationships. Joe and Anna's was just one relationship. There was a married couple who had lovely affairs, a whole girl and guy from different races but they were truly in love, a 70- year -old with a 20-year-old. Mostly it was about how you work so hard to be in love but love can be more trouble then its worth and then sometimes it just works. I was in a few scenes that first day I was there, these were the scenes with Joe and Anna.  
  
When I got back the next day my name was on the call sheet like pratically on the very bottom under waiter #2 and above lady with baby, "girl #2- Trish," Sherry bounced up and down clapping her hands she was more excited then I was, "This is so cool," she hugged me.  
  
"Trish," a lady came up, "Come on you need to do make-up."  
  
Sherry's eyes sparkled at the thought, "You get your make-up done."  
  
"Chill Sher, next thing you know you'll ask to go with her," Trent shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Can they?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," the lady led us to a make-up artist. I think waiter #1 was there in the seat next to me. The Make-up artist just touched me up nothing major.  
  
"Wow foundation," Sherry sighed. She was so into it that the artist gave her a bit of a touch up too. Sherry sang the whole way over to get my hair done.  
  
"Jeez Sherry," Trent said.  
  
"Can't I be excited about my friend," Sherry glared at him, "Oh a straighter."  
  
"Yeah I'm excited for her too—not because of a hairbrush," Trent said.  
  
The hairdresser curled the ends of my hair, "But Trent, it's such a round hairbrush," I said he laughed.  
  
"Its not fair if I hadn't wanted to sign up you'd be trying to surf right now," Sherry sighed.  
  
"Thanks Sherry," I said although it was a coincidence and it would not be that big of deal a week after opening day.  
  
My first out fit was a short skirt and a long jacket (So cliché) I was suppose to be watching the hockey game, Joe was playing in it he would look up to see Anna leave. Then look back at the puck, score look at me and then I would smile and wave. Trent got to extra as a viewer and Sherry did too. They sat far away from me though.  
  
I did about two more scenes similar to that one where Joe would be disappointed about Anna and then he'd see me. We would lock eyes or I would turn and blush. Then it was a break for us they ran a scene with the 20-year-old. We were allowed to eat for an hour.  
  
We met Trent's Mom she had been shopping and had seen a talk show taping.  
  
"Taco," Trent said, he and Sherry had reoccurred as extras in about three scenes.  
  
"How was it Trish?" his mom asked.  
  
"Great it was fun and interesting. Sherry had fun too." I answered.  
  
"Taco," Trent grumbled.  
  
"That's so great Trish. How about the four of us go to the premier?" She asked.  
  
"Taco," Trent whined as we continued to ignore him.  
  
"That would be great!" Sherry bounced, "I can see me!"  
  
"Taco" Trent repeated.  
  
"Yes can I have your autograph?" I laughed.  
  
"Taco," Trent pulled his mom's arm.  
  
"It will be fun," Trent's Mom says pushing Trent's hands away.  
  
"I'm going to starve!" he wilts to the ground and lays, "Taaaaaaaacoooooooo," he groaned. "Just one little please."  
  
"Oh come on you big baby," His Mom says walking to the restaurant at the studio. Trent recovered and followed at her heals.  
  
Sherry and I laughed at him, "Oh Sherry I have not eaten since 5 this morning if I wait five more minutes I'll just die right here."  
  
Trent gives me a look, "You too?" Sherry says.  
  
"Well then you better order first," Trent's Mom said. Trent gasped as the three of us took ten minutes to order. 


End file.
